logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rai
Radiotelevisione italiana, abbreviated as Rai and previously as RAI, is the national public broadcaster of Italy. It was founded in 1924. Rai operates more television channels at the national level than any other European public broadcaster. 1954–1983 1970–1982 1982–1987 This logo used sign-on in 1982-1983. 1987–2000 This modified version of the 1982 logo, which detaches the RAI letters, has been used on International Trasmissions beyond the year 2000. It was also used on the RaiSat logo from 1997 to 2010. It was still used as part of the sign-off sequence as late as 2010. 2000–2010 This logo was adopted in 2000. The logo is graphically illustrated by two heads face to face, representing the idea of dialogue and interactivity. The two profiles form the shape of a butterfly to give a perception of weightlessness. RAI's corporate name was also styled as "Rai" (the company's name is normally pronounced as R-a-ee instead of R-A-I) for the first time and has remained that way since. The logo was launched as part of a new brand architecture which repositioned Rai's companies, TV and radio, in a monolithic model used to bring them under a master brand. Although the new logo was adopted in 2000, the old one would remain in use in many places up until 2010. The RaiSat channels never adopted the new logo, and it also remained in animation shown at the end of the broadcast day. It was the first logo used with the new Futura typeface. 2010–present 2010–2016 On 18 May 2010, Rai launched a new brand platform, based on the name of the company inside a square. The design was based around the logos of Rai's digital-only channels at that time, Rai 4, Rai Storia, Rai Scuola, Rai Gulp, and Rai Sport 1. The rebranding coincided with the switchoff of analog TV transmission signals in Italy, leaving only the digital TV transmissions. The "butterfly" symbol would remain in a transition period, with the letters occasionally fading into the old symbol on screen. All of the channels (including the channels under the former RaiSat brand) adopted this logo system. The on-screen logo bugs of TV channels moved from the traditional bottom right corner of the screen (which is still used by Mediaset and La7) to the top right corner. Designed by Frame by Frame *Youtube: Presentation of the new logo *http://www.ufficiostampa.rai.it/view_attach.aspx?IdAllegatoMultimediale=15045 2016–present On 12 September 2016, Rai and all of its brands redesigned its logo and launched a new brand identity. The new design still maintains Rai's corporate logo. with its iconic blue colour, but in a darker shade. The Rai logo itself continues to be set in the classic Futura font, but all its sub-brand logos now use the ITC Lubalin Graph typeface instead of Futura, while the on-air TV graphics packages use Neue Haas Grotesk. The on-screen logo bugs moved once again, this time to the top left corner. The rebranding of the four largest TV channels (Rai 1, Rai 2, Rai 3 and Rai 4) was done by Eloisa, an Argentine design agency. * Eloisa Category:Rai Category:Italy Category:Television broadcasters Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Media companies in Italy Category:Public broadcasters Category:1954 Category:EBU